scooby_doofanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Midnight Tales
Midnight Tales - second episode of The New Scooby Doo Show. This episode was created by Hund12. Premise The gang goes to an old Victorian castle in Verona to Katy Perry's concert, but Melanie the Princess wants to get rid of her. Plot Before Intro Act 1 Katy Perry walks around very nervous. Tomorrow she has a concert and everything must be perfect. She holds to-do list, but not even half of it is completed! Katy finally sits alone, far away from the cast. She rethinks all the points, but each one is neccessary for her show to be magical. When she tries to cross something off of this list, her friend, Eric goes by. He spotted his friend, so he sat by her and put his arm around her neck. 'Ugh, Eric!' said Katy. 'I'm very nervous! Tomorrow's a concert, but our preparations are, like, very bad. It had to be an amazing event!' 'I'm sure it'll be!' said Eric. 'This one was the most expensive one in my whole career! I hope I'll get my money back! You know, it had to be a big fans reunion concert, but my plans tear apart everytime I try harder!' complained Katy. 'Well, we'll do something with it... but what about your brand new song? You promised to sing it!' said Eric. 'OK, if you want...' said Katy. 'You said I'm look like a beast, cuz' you ate some LSD treats, but you're right, I'm a werewolf at midnight...' 'Ehm, it was... insane? Wait a moment, I have to talk to the crew about it!' said Eric. Eric goes by the cast and gets on the castle. He wanders around but he found a very climatic aisle. He took a seat there, under the lantern. 'This song is horrible, but I can't disappoint her again... I shouldn't lie, she's my bestie, but... I can't stand the song!' said Eric. Suddenly, by the end of the aisle, Eric saw a tall person in purble gown. When he raises his head, but the person hurriedly turns around the corner. Eric stands up and comes closer. He inclines his head around the corner, just to see woman dressed in victorian clothes, standing and wailing by the pond. He comes closer, when her head turns around just to reveal a white, glowing face of eyesore... After Intro Act 2 It's Friday. FRIDAY. F-R-I-D-A-Y, what actually is for 'Free Day'. Only Fred is working today, because rest of the gang don't drive. Fred is the captain of this ship called Mystery Machine and only he is in charge. Mystery Incorporated is heading to the Verona, where Katy Perry (Daphne's favourite singer) has a concert under the stars by the beautiful castle... which's photos Daphne is arleady searching for in Internet. Within a moment she finds a photo which causes her to hold her breath. It shows these light grey stone bricks, highlighted with the warm shine coming out of the windows. Shows the stars, one is even falling. Falling like Daphne in love with this photo. 'Damn, I never supposed Gothic style to be so... beautiful!' said Daphne. 'Isn't it a Victorian style? I thought we were going to the Mighty Castle of Verona.' said Velma. 'Yes, it's we're heading to and this whole place is nothing other but Gothic.' Daphne gives the computer to Velma. 'Take a look!' 'Daphne, you should better wear a pair of glasses on or learn a little about architecture.' said Velma after she had taken a look at it. 'You're right! That's a Renaissance style!' said Daphne. 'Give me the computer. I'd like to see what your problem is.' said Fred. 'You shouldn't work on computer when are you driving, Fred.' said Velma. 'Velma, what bad could possibly happen?' said Fred. 'Everything.' said Velma. ---- Act 3 Fred leaves the car in near car park and the whole gang leaves the vehicle. They are going towards the castle. It is enormous and very old, but its condition is very good. 'Now I know!' shouted Daphne. 'It isn't Gothic nor Victorian style, but it isn't Renaissance style too! It's Modern style!' 'Ugh, you're being tiring, Daphne! Stop talking about the castle. You know nothing about the architecture, so just don't.' said Velma. 'Yeah, you're just being jealous.' said Daphne. 'Not everyone is as good in these puzzles as me!' When Velma and Daphne continue discussing, Katy comes by. She decided to take a while to speak with her fans. 'Hello?' said Katy Perry who comes to friends. 'You recognize me, don't you?' 'Wait... you are actually talking to me...' started Daphne. 'Oh my God, of course I know! It's what I came here for!' 'What WE came for!' said Scooby. 'Oh... this dog is talking?' said Katy. 'Too much stress...' 'No, no, that's normal.' said Shaggy. 'No, nothing is normal since yesterday!' said Katy. 'What happened, Katy? You know, we'd like to hear what was this triggering event!' encouraged Daphne. 'After I sang my new song, my best friend Eric walked away. When he came back he said that my Victorian costume was cool... but I never wore such a thing before!' said Katy. 'Wait, why Victorian? It's a modern castle!' said Daphne. 'Hey, what about 'Hey Hey Hey', Katy? You were dressed up in this beautiful dress when you played a role of the princess!' pointed out Shaggy. 'Well, it wasn't me, just my double. That dress didn't even fit me.' answered Katy. ---- Act 4 Daphne is lying on sunbed. She can't pick up her thoughts. Shaggy and Scooby are doing some lemonade at drink stand. 'Guys, I've got a question,' said Daphne. 'Do you think Fred will agree to a date with me?' 'You're kidding!' said Shaggy. 'He didn't accept your courtship at Jawwy's wedding and he said "no" at wedding organized by you.' 'He was wrong! Weddings are so stressful!' said Daphne. 'You have no chance!' said Scooby. 'If Fred didn't accept your love to him at first time, why he should accept it second time?' said Shaggy. 'I'm beauty!' said Daphne. 'I don't like bragging!' said Shaggy. 'But I can strut my lemonade. Do you wanna... Oh, Scoob!' said Shaggy, because when he talks with Daphne, his dog drinks all lemonade. 'Hi hi hi hi! Scooby-Dooby-Doo!' said Scooby. TBA Suspects and culprits TBA Characters *Mystery Inc. **Scooby-Doo **Shaggy Rogers **Fred Jones **Velma Dinkley **Daphne Blake *Katy Perry *Eric Faihler *Melanie the Princess *Guy in hoodie Places *Highway *Mighty castle in Verona Splashes TBA Songs Notes TBA Category:Hund12's stuff Category:The New Scooby Doo Show